


Silver Lining

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Drabble, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what to tag anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Gladio was always there for Ignis regardless of how difficult the situation was, or how much the advisor kept pushing him away. But they both quickly learned that every cloud has a silver lining, and in the end, they were fine together.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of brotherly love week! Sorry if this was shorter than the other ones. I hope it was okay <3

Ignis was a mysterious man. Not that he was mean or arrogant or anything, but he seemed like a person with lots of deep secrets, not letting anyone enter his life that easily or even help him. Gladio couldn’t remember how many times he offered him support but got eventually rejected. Ignis liked to be independent and had a quite stubborn personality, and if anybody wanted to assist him with work, he occasionally saw that as an insult.

But still, Gladio couldn’t help but like him. Ignis had his unique disposition too. He was generous, selfless, caring, and absolutely understanding. He would never leave you alone if you were stuck, and he would always take care of his loved ones. 

Today though, the situation was different. Ignis looked wearied, and the lack of energy and strength painted on his expression was something quite new. He would never act this way regardless of the number of hours he slept, or the amount of coffee he had drunk in the morning. Gladio could sense that something was wrong.

When he was dismissed and decided to go back to their apartment, Ignis was already gone. It was a ten-minute ride and he arrived swiftly. The hushed and peaceful area made him assume that the advisor wasn’t here, but then again, Ignis didn’t have anywhere else to go. He wasn’t the type to go to a bar and chill after a tiring day, either.

He marched ahead and tapped on the bedroom’s door. “Hey, you there?” He cleared his throat when there was no response. He tried again, “Ignis?” 

There was a pause. However, he heard a low but undeniable rustling sound that was most likely made by Ignis. Then came his polite reply, “Yes, Gladio?”

“I wanted to check on you. Open the door,” he replied without any hesitation.

“I am resting. I would be grateful if you could visit me later.”

Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Open the door, Iggy,” he insisted, resting his head against the locked door. His lips set into a hard line, and he crossed his arms upon his chest. “I would’ve come later if I wanted to. I wanna see what you’re doing.”

“If you insist,” said Ignis, an edge of exhaustion apparent in his voice as he opened the door ever so hurriedly that startled Gladio. He looked tired. No, Ignis was drained, two darkened bags giving the world a hint of their existence under Ignis's emerald eyes glimmering with something that Gladio couldn't understand. As much as Gladio wanted to let him rest, he realized that he couldn't abandon a friend—a friend who would never lock himself down even if the world was ending. “I am quite exhausted today. Do you require anything?”

He shook his head. He hurried forward and patted the other man on the shoulder. “Nah. You look sick. I was worried.”

“You were worried about me?” Ignis asked, a line etching between his brows.

Gladio’s frown deepened. He blew out his cheeks, and Ignis gave him a glance from the corner of his eyes. “Yeah. What’s wrong with that? I’m always worried about you.” He let his hands drive higher until they approached Ignis’s forehead. “You have a little fever. Let me get something for you.”

Before he could step back, Ignis shook his head. Inhaled. Then flashed a wry smile. His fingers brushed against his arm. “No. Wait, please. I’m quite alright. The room is warm and I was under a blanket. I merely have a headache,” he explained with a slight smile dancing on his lips. “Thank you for caring, Gladio. I appreciate your concern.”

“Are you okay though? I rarely see you this tired. Has his Highness done something stupid again?”

“No, no. I believe I just... require to rest. I was under pressure for a short while. The council left me with such a condition. Additionally, I had to prepare my speech, then the spreadsheets. I apologize for the lack of communication.”

He stared at Ignis. “Oh,” came his short and simple reply. He raked his fingers through his beard. “Yeah. I get it. No need to be sorry, Iggy. They’re putting too much weight on your shoulders.”

“Of course not. I suppose—”

“Ignis, you’re overworking,” he cut in.

“Perhaps. But I have work to finish. Actually, now that you reminded me—”

“Yeah. You gotta rest today. You deserve it.”

Ignis frowned, stepping backward, shooting him a pleading look. “I ought to remind Noctis to finish his homework. He might get himselt in trouble.”

He lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug. Ignis’s health was more important than an 18-year-old boy’s homework who could easily do it without any reminder. If Noctis were going to forget his essential duties, then he should suffer from its consequences as well. “He’s not a kid. He can take care of himself,” he said. “but you’re gonna get sick if you handle so much stress, gorgeous. Rest.”

“Will you please remind him, Gladio? That is my only request.”

Gladio huffed. He would do anything for Ignis. Anything that would keep him content, happy, and healthy. How could he ever say no to that? “Fine, will do,” he said, gesturing to the other side with a thumb. Resting a hand on Ignis’s back, Gladio urged him to lie on the bed. “Alright. Don’t sweat it, ‘kay? I’ll tell him once you get enough rest.”

“Thank you, love” Ignis’s voice was gentle and calm.

Gladio grinned “No problem,” he whispered fondly. 

Ignis continued, “I... I believe I’m all worn out. I need a short break. I am aware that I require sleep, but I constantly have an alarming feeling as if something horrific is going to happen. It doesn't let me set my mind at ease.”

“I know. But that’s why I’m here, gorgeous. I’m here to help you with things you can’t do all alone,” said Gladio as they sat on the bed, and he reached for the advisor’s hands to hold them tight. “You will be okay, Iggy. It’ll be okay. Say what you will, but everything will work out.”

Ignis raised a wry smile. He nodded, and took a sharp breath. Then, he resumed, “Thank you, Gladio. I don’t know what I would do without your presence.”

“Yeah, same here.”

Gladio wasn’t a guy that would express his feelings verbally, neither was he good at it. But deep down, he knew how he felt about Ignis, and that was enough for him. Thus, he put a gentle kiss on the top of Ignis's head, helped him move underneath the blanket, and tangled his fingers through the soft hair ever so tenderly. Gods, he loved Ignis to the moon and back, and way more than that. He would die for Ignis just to see him smile from the bottom of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF)!


End file.
